shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steppens D. Storm/Relationships
Students and teachers in Revolutionary Assassin School Storm has good relationships with the students at school, especially Alan Gregorio and Lucy Graham Blanc. He doesn't see his friends equals, or see a person better than any others. This means he honestly criticizes their faults and weaknesses, in order to build good personalities and powers for them and their future: join in the Revolutionary Army, protect the town, etc. With his teachers, he admires and respects Lucy's grandfather most, because he is his headmaster, and he is given the one and only task, which tell him to take care and teach his youngest grandchild for the rest of his life. He sees the teachers equals, because in his opinion, the teachers are giving them knowledge and powers for their future, as well as himself - the youngest teacher the students have ever met. He also shows a great care of his friends and his comrades in the future, especially his twin sister and his lover, Lucy G. Blanc, who later becomes his wife at age 20. Lucy Graham Blanc She shares the sorrows with Storm of losing beloved people, treats him carefully when he was in the local hospital. She always worries for his life and health, when learning that he is going to participate challenges in the N.E.W.S. Grand Competition. Not only she cares, she understands him and his family very much. She often comments that his father was a great hero of her family, for having rescued people from the corrupted Marine soldiers, and even tells him that he had his father's soul and warm heart. With those words, he seems to be more optimistic in his studying and career as a R.A. officer, and a voyage to the place, where the world will change someday. The older he gets, the greater the love and better care he gives her. Alan Gregorio Storm and his sister met him during the train to the R.A.S. on the first day of his schooling. Later, sometimes Alan comes to aid him whenever Storm has troubles in his studying, until Alan graduated from school. When Storm comes up with the idea to establish the Brotherhood to fight against the government forces of Aaron Raflac, Alan immediately gets into contact with Storm to support them with information and equipment for the need of the entire organization. Later, when Storm gets in contact with Monkey D. Dragon in order to join their party, Alan is one of five people who volunteer to follow Storm and Ellie on an adventure around the world with the Revolutionary Army. Alex Graham Blanc Alex is Lucy's eldest sister, and she is also Storm's sister-in-law after she got married with Storm's brother, Bill. Ezio Gregorio Connor Christiano Black and Paul Fredde Black Juli Arnomore At first, Storm and Juli were not close to each other, due to the difference between the two's personalities. When Juli was abused by some girls because she was too calm, closed and very obeying, Storm was the first person who offered a protection to her. Kate: "What was that? Mr. Nerdy is protecting that ol' fashioned girl?" Storm: "Shuddup! If you wanna fight her, then fight me!" Thomas Franklin Philips Reanald Atlomus Blanc Reanald is Storm's headmaster. In the past until he was 15, Reanald spared some time to learn about Storm, the boy who owned a mysterious power. After the headmaster's death, Storm swore on his mausoleum that he will give care to his littlest granddaughter for the rest of his life, Lucy. Sebastian Prescott VII Sebastian is the vice headmaster of R.A.S. and also Storm's physics teacher. Revolutionary Army - 47th Division Jake Maseyzan the Giant Ever since his escape from an auction house in North Blue, Jake has born a great gratefulness toward Storm and the ones who eventually free him from slavery and even vowed that he will serve and be with Storm and Ellie for his own life. When the RA47 was founded under both Dragon and Storm's desire, Jake is one of the very first members of this division as Storm invites him to be the one of the main controllers of their ship. Haktor Fakeros Brundil Hermès Bladdeck Euclid Asentone 75 At first, Storm and 75 were rivals against each other, due to 75's calling card threatening Storm to take their heads for bounties. At the end of the battle between Storm's party and 75, Storm reminded him about a past of being a Revolutionary Army, partially made him stand on his side. After defeating the underworld boss and succesfully escaping from Marines, 75 officially joins the RA47 and redoes his career as a Revolutionary members. Daniel S. Nguyen Galdima Leonardo (aka El Napolorron) Allies & friends Monkey D. Dragon Storm has been earning Dragon's trust when he first joined his party. He and his friends have been given many missions to protect the the innocent from being killed by the World Government, as these are the missions which will help the Revolutionary Army earned reputations and support from many countries they ally with. Sabo Sabo has become one of Storm's close friends and comrades, ever since he began to prove his strength after years training with Dragon. Sometime after Summit War at Marineford, Storm overheard the story of Sabo before being rescued by Dragon twelve years ago, and learned that the recently deceased infamous pirate announced on newspapers, Portgas D. Ace, is Sabo's sworn brother. Perhaps due to this, Storm and his friends became closer to him, and even help him to overcome the despair of losing his beloved brother. "I once suffered that terrible feeling before... My father's execution twenty-five years ago... That moment, a spear had impaled his heart right in front of my little eyes, causing him to never reunite with the rest of my family anymore... I've been in such a dreadful agony, as if I was pulled into the lowest level of underworld... Unfortunately, I have to see that heart-shattering scene once again, at Marineford."- Storm's part of speech to Sabo, about the death of Sabo's sake brother, Portgas D. Ace. Tearoom Pirates Upon learning that it was Storm that ordered his crew to rescue his family and offered Papa and his children to stay aboard, the pirate captain respected Storm very much. "Piracy is great and amazing, but you should never choose that way. Having to protect three children while lacking lots of strength and skills, I doubt you guys could survive up till now." - Storm's part of speech during his conversation to Papa about the life of piracy. Moreover, Storm encouraged Papa to give up piracy in order to live in peace with his children, and eventually, he and his crew liberated a kingdom from pirates, and offered them a house where they would have a better life. Family David Steppens Jr. Lily Elizabeth Mesley Steppens D. Bill "Horse" Steppens D. Ellie Storm cared about his only sister very much, because she is the only family member alive to him. Storm provides a special protection that if anyone dares to harm her, Storm will eventually rush there and crush him/her into pieces. "Losing you, I have no reason to continue my life anymore. It's always happy when I have Lucy on my side, but I want you to go with me for the rest of our lives, because you are my one and only." - Storm's remark on his sister. Storm often lets Ellie embrace or rely on him (normally rest her head on his chest or lap) to give her relaxation and the feeling of safety with the beloved brother. Also, Storm usually makes her hair in braid styles or inserts flowers on her hair. Yusuf Raflac Yusuf is Storm's adoptive father since his death. It's Yusuf that teaches Storm how to use pistols and basic melees when Storm reaches 10 years old. When witnessing Yusuf's death, Storm eventually grew his rage against Anna Steppens Jr. and chased after her to revenge for his death. In the near-end of the battles in R.A.S., his sister Ellie finally killed her in the process. Arthur Steppens V Arthur is Storm's elder uncle. His family hated Storm's father very much, because his younger brother was always against him. His brother said that he was not a good brother, because of his acts of refusing the richness and joining the Revolutionary Army. This could explain why Arthur "whispered that he could sacrifice David's family for him", who is for Aaron Raflac, who got the information from Arthur. Anna Steppens Anna is Arthur's wife, and also Storm's aunt. Steppens Graham Emile Emile is Storm's daughter. Storm and Lucy have been raising her on board since they began setting sail on their adventures. When she was five, her father discovered that she was also able to use the abilities of spawning and controlling the atoms like her father himself. After this, Emile began to discover her mysterious power more and more with the assistance of her dad. Because of this, Emile can use this power to fight as well, since she was an 8-year-old child. Emile: "Dad? Why every time I touch the water, it becomes hot?" Storm: "It's not random that you heat the water with your own hand. A normal person can never do that. Only you and I can." Emile: "Then, what's that, Dad? Are we superhumans?" Storm: "I'll explain later, whenever you see it happens again." When she began to grow and understand things around her, Storm teaches her the value of the Devil Fruits and avoid eating them, even if they give her infinite health and power to do anything she wants. Enemies Aaron Raflac Aaron is Storm's biggest enemy since he was six years old. Aaron had always wanted to kill the family, as Storm is mentioned in a book in Ohara, which led to the belief that Storm will be the one who changes the world. Anna Steppens Jr. Storm has been holding a grudge against Anna because she and her family was the main reason why his family was nearly annihilated by the assassins of the Government. Both Storm and his eldest brother, Bill, considered her as "the traitor of the Steppens' family" after witnessing her acts of proving the loyalty to the ones who once attempted to kill the whole family of them. Storm's grudge against Anna grew even greater after seeing the deaths of his adoptive father, Yusuf Raflac, and his headmaster, Reanald Atlomus Blanc, under Anna's hand. "How dare you, you motherfucking traitor? How dare you stand by side with the person who once attempted to kill all of my family? Is Aaron who you respect with all your heart and enthusiasm, Anna? Look at what you steal away from us!!!" - Storm's part of speech after witnessing the death of the headmaster. World Nobles Corrupt Marines Having witnessed the Marines in his hometown, Storm bears deep hatred towards those Marines. Years ago, they were the ones who assisted Aaron to prevent Storm coming to rescue his father. Underworld Bosses Category:Personality and Relationships